


Reruns

by sloganeer



Category: Everwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-27
Updated: 2003-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ljcomm=ew100. Challenge: Pete Yorn's "The day I forgot"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reruns

**Author's Note:**

> For ljcomm=ew100. Challenge: Pete Yorn's "The day I forgot"

There are too many days in one life for a person to remember them all. His father tells him this; his father tells him that he can never remember if he was married on a Tuesday or a Wednesday, but he remembers the best part of that day.

Colin remembers parts of days, too. Snippets, like he's only seeing the trailer, or the summary they show at the beginning of a TV show. He knows there must be episodes missing because, when he woke up, Everwood had a new main character.

Ephram has promised to watch the reruns with him.


End file.
